Sons of Satan
by Stavros 92
Summary: Arnold sees someone after almost sixteen years. Can she help him change his way of life? Contains mature language, with Lemons at some point. Drama, Crime, Romance and Comedy. OOC
1. Seeing An Old Face

**I decided to make another fic, hope you guys love it. I do not own Hey Arnold.**

She was driving away from Chicago to a place she never thought she would ever come back to. She was on the highway driving back to Hillwood after leaving ten years ago.

She left many friends and her family behind.

She didn't understand why she decided to come back to Hillwood, after all she promised she would never come back. But here she is driving back to her home town.

All she knew it was going to be very interesting to be back in Hillwood.

Present day

In Hillwood, a blond headed man woke up from his sleep. He put on his boxers and went into his bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror, he had tattoos but the most significant one was the one on his back. It was huge and said Sons of Satan and it had the devil holding a fiery skull.

The man went into the shower and then got dressed.

He put on his jeans and a white t-shirt that had SOS on it which was an abbreviation for Sons of Satan. And put on his black motorcycle patch that had a tiny label on the front which said vice president.

He put a 9mm in his pants and stopped.

He looked at a picture of him and a girl. He shook his head and left his house.

He got on his Harley and rolled down to the Shortman-Matthews garage.

When he got there he saw seven other motorcycles parked outside the garage.

He parked his bike and heard a woman scream, "Arnold, baby, where have you been?"

He smiled at his mother, shaking his head, "I was just sleeping out my house."

His mom, Stella, looked at him, "Did you call that junky bitch wife of yours?"

Arnold sighed and puffed out his cheeks, "I tried but she isn't answering."

Stella kissed her son on the cheek and muttered softly, "I'll go check on her. Now go inside, the boys are waiting for you."

He went inside where there was a bar and another room where they voted on issues concerning the Sons Of Satan.

He was greeted by Stinky who had two distinct knife cuts near his mouth.

"Willinkers brotha we've been waiting for you!"

Arnold just smiled, "I know, I slept in, last night was a rough night."

They both went into the other room which they call the chapel.

Arnold took his seat next to Ray Matthews, who was the president of the Sons Of Satan and Arnold's stepfather.

Arnold's real father, Miles, died in a motorcycle accident when Arnold was 2. He was an original member of the club with Ray. Those two were best friends.

The table was surrounded by Curly who was the Sergeant At Arms for Sons of Satan which meant he was Ray's right hand man. Also sitting at the table were Stinky, Sid, Harold and Marty Johansen, Gerald's father and an original member of Sons Of Satan.

There was only one empty sit and Arnold couldn't help but stare at it.

Ray noticed, "Son, maybe he will come back one day."

Arnold nodded sadly.

"Ok boys, last night the Matadores torched one of our buildings where we store our guns."

The Matadores were an Hispanic rival gang of the Sons Of Satans. They have always been trouble for the Sons.

Curly slammed his fist on the table, "We got to retaliate on these Spicks."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

Ray looked to Sid, "Get some info on one of the Matadores warehouses, where they make heroin."

Ray continued, serious, "We retaliate tomorrow night." And with that he slammed down on his gavel.

Arnold stood up, and looked at Ray, "I`m going to see Gerald."

He then went to his bike and rode off.

Meanwhile Stella went to Lila's apartment hoping to see that junkie whore who was pregnant with Arnold's son.

She tried knocking on the door but no response, she then looked in one of her windows and couldn't believe what she saw.

On the ground lying on her back, unconscious, was a pregnant Lila with blood all over the floor and next to her, on the ground, was a needle.

Stella freaked out, eyes wide, "Shit that stupid bitch!"

Arnold arrived at the lumber company where Gerald was working, he saw he was on his break smoking a cigarette.

He smiled and approached his friend.

"Hey man how you feeling?"

Gerald shook his head while smoking, "Like shit, this job doesn't give me the money to support Phoebe and the kids."

Arnold nodded, "I understand man, you think you can convince her to let you come back to the club?"

Gerald shook his head, "I don't know bro, ever since I got arrested she doesn't want me back in that life."

Arnold shook his head, "Gerald, you got to tell her how much this club means to you man."

Gerald nodded and sighed.

Arnold blinked and smiled lightly, looking down when he received a phone call received a phone call, his eyes widened when he heard what the other had to say on the line, "She did what! ? What about the baby! Ok I'm on my way!"

Gerald looked at his friend, tilting his head, curious, waiting for an answer, "Its Lila, she took heroin and now she's at the hospital and there doing a c section to save the baby."

Gerald was in shock, he quickly got up, "I'm coming with you man."

With that Arnold got on his motorcycle and Gerald into his truck, they both drove to Hillwood Hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and the nurse pointed them to the waiting room. The other members of the Sons of Satan were there and greeted Arnold by giving him hugs.

Stella got up and was in tears, "The bitch was using heroin when she was pregnant."

Arnold hugged his mom and sighed, not knowing what to say. And then he heard a voice he hadn't heard in almost sixteen years.

He immediately turned around and saw the blond headed girl in a doctors uniform, he couldn't believe it, he just kept looking at her in shock, "Helga ?"

She had a small smile on her face and nodded, "Hey Arnold"

_A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Please read and review :)_


	2. Retaliation

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry about the delay. I'll try to post chapters every two weeks maximum three weeks. I do not own Hey Arnold. **

Arnold just stood there like a statue just looking at the blond headed women.

"What are you doing back in Hillwood?"

She just looked at him, "There was a job opening so I decided to come back."

Arnold didn't say anything.

Stella panicking, "How is the baby?"

She looked up at her, "He is in intensive care, we need to keep him there. We don't know if he will make it."

Arnold then suddenly got a pain to his stomach like someone shot him. He just sat down and put his hands to his face.

Stella went to him to comfort him. "I'm sure he will make it, he is a strong just like his father!"

Arnold looked at her with a small smile.

Stella then left the room.

The rest of the Sons of Satan just were shocked as well by the news of Arnold's son. Especially Ray, after all it was his grandson in there.

Arnold stood up and looked at Helga. "I want to see him, please."

Helga just nodded and led him to where his son was being held.

Arnold could see his son in a very tiny plastic kind of box with tubes all over his little infant body.

He just stood there in silence.

Helga looked at him.

"I can't believe he is my son, he is so beautiful."

Helga smiled, "Lila and you should be proud."

Arnold with a harsh tone, "I'm not with that bitch anymore."

Helga was surprised "Oh, I thought you guys were honestly."

He looked at her, "We're not together anymore, it's been a while actually. We've been separated for two months now and I don't love her."

She was just taken aback.

Arnold looked at her. "I was surprised to see you honestly, never thought you would come back."

He smiled at her, "I'm glad your back. I missed you."

Helga was surprised and was going to say something when she got interrupted.

Stinky, Sid and Eugene came.

Stinky looked at him, "Arnold brother, we need to take care of that thing."

Arnold just nodded, " Ok, well I see you later Helga."

Helga just smiled.

Outside the hospital, the gang all looked at Arnold curiously.

Ray put a hand on his shoulder, "Arnold, son you sure you can handle this."

Arnold had no expression on his face, he just nodded and gave a short reply, "Yes".

Gerald then approached Arnold with a small smile on his lips, "Bro I would love to come and retaliate against the Matadores. But you know Phoebe is stubborn, she doesn't want me to come back to the MC."

Ray over heard, snorting lightly, "Listen, Gerald, works thing out with Phoebe, I'm sure eventually she'll get around the idea of you coming back and working for the Sons."

Gerald nodded, humming in approval, "Thanks, Ray."

He then did his handshake with his long time friend, got into his truck and left.

Sid then went in front of the gang, speaking carefully, "Well from my sources the Matadores gun warehouse is just south of Hillwood near highway 21. It's not that very guarded at night."

That's all Ray needed to know, giving a curt nod, "Excellent work Sid, now boys let's roll."

They all went on their bikes and drove onto the highway.

They arrived at the place after a few minutes, there were only two guys guarding the place.

Arnold without any hesitation climbed up the fence and ran towards one of them. He snuck up behind him, and quickly snapped his neck. He then took out his knife and went to where the other guard was positioned; he went straight up to the guy face and stabbed him in the chest.

The rest of the Sons just stood there surprise, eyes wide.

Arnold smirked, wiping the blood on his face away and opened the chain door for the rest of them to enter.

Ray smiled at his stepson, resting a hand on his shoulder, " You did great VP."

Arnold nodded, eyes roaming the building, "Now let's burn this shit to the ground."

Curly took out some Molotov's and lit them on fire before throwing them inside the warehouse full of heroine. As the building lit up they started to run as fast as they could, escaping.

They then turned the other away to see the warehouse burning down all the way to the ground.

The Sons all had smiles on their face, content.

Stinky spat on the ground, looking a bit disgruntled, "That will teach those fucking sticking Spicks."

With that they got on their bikes and drove off.

Arnold just wanted to see his son and see how he is holding up.

_A/N: Please read and review :)_


	3. An Unexpected Surprise

**I do not own Hey Arnold! It belongs to Craig Bartlett **

The next day at the hospital, Stella went into the room where Lila was staying.

Lila looked like hell and Stella was smirking evilly, speaking loudly, "I see that the bitch is up. It's a shame you didn't O.D from that last heroin shot."

Lila didn't have anything to say, she choked up, tears in her eyes.

Stella ignored her reaction and continued to speak, "I know that you used to be religious so I brought you a bible. Check page 220; there is something special in there for you."

She smirked and quickly left Lila who was crying out of control, clutching her chest in pain.

Arnold got up pretty late from last night's retaliation feeling tired. He got dressed and quickly left to go to the hospital, wanting to see his son and maybe talk a bit to Helga.

He put the patch on his shirt and went out of the house and onto his motorcycle, driving off towards the hospital.

He arrived at the intensive care unit and smiled when he saw Helga taking care of his son.

She looked up and saw him, smiling softly, carefully putting his son onto his bed, moving towards Arnold, "Hey Arnold good morning."

Arnold smiled at her, nodding his head, "Good morning, how's my son?"

"He is strong, just like his father" Helga said quietly, cheeks flushing light pink.

Arnold smiled at that, letting out a small chuckle, "I'm really glad that you're back."

Helga ducked her head, her lips twitching upwards into a small smile, "I'm sorry that I left in the first place, I didn't mean too-"

"Helga, it's really fine, I'm not really mad at you-" Arnold muttered softly, smiling lightly.

"Maybe we can have coffee later on tonight ? If you want to, that is?"

Helga blinked, eyes widening slightly, nodding quickly, a bright smile on his lips, "I would love to, Arnold."

Arnold smiled, growing excited, "Perfect! I'll pick you up after your shift."

Helga giggled, ducking her head as her cheeks heat up slowly, smiling shyly, "So, Arnold, have you thought of a name for your son?"

Arnold nodded, smiling, "Yes his name is Abel."

She smiled, and nodded, "I really love that name, it's a beautiful name."

Arnold smiled and nodded, "It is, isn't it."

Arnold was moving closer to Helga, wanting to hold her hand, but got interrupted when Harold came and spoke to them, "Hey, Arnold, Ray needs you back at the garage, the cops are coming to question about last night."

Arnold nodded and turn to look at Helga, "So I'll pick you up after 5?"

She nodded and smiled shyly, waving her hand at him as he turned around to leave, walking away.

Arnold had a big grin on his face, and Harold glanced at his friend, a small smirk present, "You know you have been smiling a lot since she has came back."

Arnold looked at him sheepishly, "I guess I have."

Harold laughed and tapped his shoulder, grinning, "I'm just glad you're happy."

Arnold nodded and got onto his bike, following Harold back to the garage.

Arnold was surprised to see Gerald at the garage, he grinned and pulled him into a big hug, "Does Phoebe know you're here?"

Gerald was smoking his cigarette and shook his head sideways, showing negative.

Arnold smiled, and nudged his friend's shoulder, "Ok, let's keep it like that."

They entered the chapel where the rest of the gang was waiting.

Marty Johanssen saw his son enter the room, "It's good to see you, son."

Gerald smiled, "It's good to be back."

Everyone took their seats to discuss their problems with Los Matadores.

Meanwhile Stella was now doing some paper work at the garage after leaving the hospital when she saw a police car enter the premises.

She saw who was driving, head tilting and smiled to greet him, hand waving.

Wayne Wittenburg came out of the police car and hugged Stella.

He used to be a coach for public schools until he found his true calling; he was so good at being a cop he became chief in no time.

He also did business with the Sons.

He pulled back from the hug, muttering quickly, "Listen Stella, my pain in the ass second in command is going to pay the boys a visit. It has something to do with last night. It's about that fire near the highway."

Stella nodded, smiling lightly, "Thank for the heads up, I'll make sure to tell them."

Wittenburg smiled back, nodding his head, "That's what I do. Tell Ray, Arnold and the boys I said hi."

She nodded and quickly moved back to the garage and into the chapel.

She knocked on the door and Curly opened it, "Boys hate to interrupt, but Hillwood's finest are coming to pay us a visit."

All the boys groaned, muttering under their breath.

They all went outside to see a familiar jeep pass by and come to a stop, a man with red hair came out.

He walked up to the group looking straight at Ray, "Where were you guys last night?"

Ray just looked at him, "Nice to see you to Eugene."

Eugene smirked, nodding his head, "I'm asking you a question! Where were you guys last night?"

Arnold spoke up, "We were all at the hospital."

Eugene just quirked an eyebrow upwards, "Why the hospital?"

Arnold sighed, "My new born son was in intensive care."

Eugene nodded, "It's funny though, today, near the highway, this big warehouse was burnt to the ground. It contained heroine and bodies or what's left of bodies from some members of Los Matadores which happens to be your rivals."

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Helga was looking at Abel until she was pulled out by nurses and doctors going into Lila`s room. Helga ran by to see the commotion and she was in shock in what she saw.

Laying on the bed was Lila with foam in her mouth. She was overdosing. She went inside and saw the needle was on the floor.

She picked it up and knew only one person was that horrible to do such a thing. _Stella _

She was so angry how could Arnold's mother do such a horrible thing. She was going to confront her about this as soon as she comes to the hospital.

Just then she heard her cell phone ringing, she picked it up and sighed, "Hello?"

She heard on the other line a very familiar male voice and she shuddered, "Hello Helga I'm glad I found you. You've been very hard to find."

She panicked and hung up. She couldn't believe he would find her. _This is a fucking nightmare. _

A/N: I'll be updating at least hopefully every two to three weeks.


End file.
